RX-93-v2/Z Hi-v Gundam ZERO
The RX-93-v2/Z Hi-v Gundam ZERO (A.K.A. Hi-v ZERO) is an variant of RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam and the titular mobile suit which featured in the Gundam Build Fighters Zero anime series. The Gunpla is built and primary controlled by Otori Ren. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-93-v2/Z Hi-v Gundam ZERO is Armaments *'2 x Vulcan Guns' : As with standard mobile suits, the Hi-ν Gundam ZERO also sports head-mounted vulcan guns for intercept against incoming missiles and enemy unit at close range. *'2 x Beam Sabers' : The Hi-ν Gundam ZERO carries two beam sabers for close combat, with two of them located on the hips of the suit. The beam sabers stored in the wing binders are capable of producing a second beam blade on the opposite end of the hilt for surprise attacks or handling multiple opponents in combat; *'6 x Fin Funnels' : Like the original Hi-ν Gundam, the Hi-ν Gundam ZERO carries 6 fin funnels, mounted on the mobile suit's back in a wing-like formation. These remote weapons are the Hi-ν's trump card in any combat situation, allowing the mobile suit to overwhelm any opponent from a single enemy to even the entire Neo Zeon force. Compared to previous remote weapons, the fin funnels' power rating is dramatically increased, giving them firepower comparable to beam cannons. The Hi-ν is capable of refueling and recharging its fin funnels. The fin funnels can arrange themselves into geometric formations to deploy the fin funnel barrier like the Hi-ν Gundam, a defensive field that can repel any attacks with lower output than the fin funnel's. *'2 x Plasma Beam Cannons' : The Hi-v Gundam ZERO is equipped with a pair of powerful plasma beam cannons which modified from HG 1/144 ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam's M100 "Balaena" Plasma Beam Cannon and located on the backpack in place of its dual long boosters. They are the most powerful weapon of the suit and are mounted over the shoulders when in use. *'2 x Rail Cannons' : The Hi-ν Gundam ZERO is equipped with a pair of rail cannons which modified from HG 1/144 ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam's MMI-M15 "Xiphias" Rail Cannon and mounted on the hips. They are capable of going through anti-beam defenses and Hi-V Gundam ZERO can also used its Rail Cannons to attack enemy units in the water, which gives the Hi-v Gundam ZERO a quite efficient way to fight underwater MS and vessels. They are powerful enough to punch through most conventional armor, and accurate enough to be used to destroy small arms. *'Beam Rifle' : The Hi-ν Gundam ZERO carries the beam rifle which modified from HG 1/144 ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam's MA-M20 "Lupus" High-Energy Beam Rifle as its primary weapon; however, the Hi-ν Gundam ZERO's different beam rifle possesses an output that rivals some mega particle cannons. One shot from it is enough to destroy mobile suits and battleships, showing that the beam rifle's power matches most of the beam weapons in existence. *'Hi-v ZERO Hyper Beam Launcher' : The Hi-ν Gundam ZERO is also armed with an improved and oprional hyper beam launcher. The beam launcher is in essence a beam bazooka, utilizing the technology of a beam rifle on a slightly larger scale. The beam launcher fires slower moving mega particles, causing its beam to widen and allowing the beam to cause damage over a greater area, ideal for dealing with battleships or catching multiple mobile suits off-guard. *'Laminated Anti-Beam Shield' : The Hi-ν Gundam ZERO is equipped with the anti-beam shield which modified from HG 1/144 ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam's Laminated Anti-Beam Shield, resulting improved its defenses against beam attacks. Because of this, Otori Ren would uses it in many strategic ways, such as fooling enemies that he was shot down by leaving the shield and the Hi-v ZERO Hyper Bazooka, and attacking enemies once they lower their guards. System Features *ZERO Booster *'Multi-Lock Weapon System' (A.K.A. "ZERO Burst Mode") : The Multi-Lock Weapons System allows the Hi-v Gundam ZERO to target multiple enemies and attack them at once. The system's power is an variant of the Freedom's original system, as the Fin Funnels allow the suit a larger firing range, granting it a full 360 degree range of attack capability. Notes *